<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superheroes' Day Off by Daedalos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209161">Superheroes' Day Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalos/pseuds/Daedalos'>Daedalos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Grief/Mourning, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalos/pseuds/Daedalos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall is looking to retreat from his hygienically challenged dorm roommate and ask Hamish some deep questions. He really wants them both to have the day off and hopefully have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that everything went to crap, according to Randall. He was still riding high from the drink and just sitting close to Hamish on the couch. Eventually, when Lilith and Jack showed up for the debrief at the house and everyone was exchanging their stories, Hamish commented on their own ploy to get away from their monitors. It was then that Randall’s heart fell down from the height it had been at earlier. It was funny how one little verb out of the tall guy could just wilt his excitement. “Had to,” he thought to himself with an indignant tone. Jack glanced curiously over at him. What the hell was the past twenty minutes alone about then? “Had to.” Like when they just “had to” give each other a little tongue in that very sensual kiss. Something was definitely not right in the state of ‘Hammark’, Randall thought to himself. He chuckled and again caught Jack’s puzzled gaze.<br/>
Later on, after the Knights had laid out plans for the taking back of their hide lockers and the rest of the magical reliquary, Hamish showed them his apartment in downtown Norwich where they could store the booty. Randall was excited about the plans for the “Magic Heist” as he termed it. Even more, he was astonished to find out that Hamish not only owned the posh apartment but the entire building they were in. He never realized the extent of the Duke family fortune. It must have been ‘old money’ because what else could explain Hamish’s reserved character.<br/>
Sometime in the next week, as the plan was beginning to foment, Randall was having problems with his dorm roommate. His roommate had started seeing this girl and bringing her back to the dorm room. It was extremely awkward trying to pretend to be sleeping while the girl was going down on the guy in the next bed. His roommate had even intimated that he join them. It would have been an exciting proposition for a guy like Randall except for the fact that his roommate had really bad hygiene. Plus, the dude’s girlfriend was not his type at all. Since the Knights were still under the guise of having no memory of being werewolves, he could not exactly retreat to their house. In fact, Hamish strictly forbade it unless going for their weekly debriefings. As a result, Randall decided to approach Hamish about possibly crashing in the Norwich apartment. </p><p>“You’re an absolute life-saver,” Randall said as Hamish opened the door to the apartment. </p><p>It was dark inside but the city lights provided a little illumination over the leather couch in the living room.<br/>
“No problem. It is good that my family’s money can do some good.” He said a little gloomily. </p><p>Randall turned the switch on the wall and a series of recessed lights lit up the interior. </p><p>“Wow. Tres chic. Nice pad, man.” Randall said and smiled. “How can I ever repay you?” He teased. “Well, I can think of one way.” He then hugged the tall guy and began to nuzzle his neck softly.</p><p>“Hey, would you cut that out.” Hamish said, frowning. He grabbed Randall by the arms and pulled him off but did not let go of his arms. He had that serious look again.</p><p>“Well somebody’s a grumpy gus today.” Randall teased some more. He couldn’t understand why Hamish seemed so moody lately. Besides, he was getting mixed signals again from this boy. His wolvie senses noticed that despite the man’s tone, his heart was racing again and carefully glancing down his trousers noticed that there was an apparent conflict of interest there too. </p><p>“Come on,” Randall pleaded teasingly. “Turn that frown upside down, mister. Relax a little. You’re so uptight.” He placed his hands around Hamish’s neck and began massaging him. </p><p>“Well, it wouldn’t hurt I suppose….” Hamish started. Randall quickly dragged him to the couch.</p><p>The two sat down, Randall still massaging Hamish’s neck. He was very tense Randall noticed.</p><p>“I really should be going,” Hamish stammered. Randall was still massaging him but his hands moved down to his shoulders and back. “Mmm”, Hamish groaned when Randall reached a particularly hard knot on the man’s shoulder blade. </p><p>“You got anything to drink in this joint?” Randall questioned.</p><p>“Behind the bar. There’s a mini-fridge.” Hamish pointed. His hand fell slack and his eyes were half-closed.</p><p>“Don’t move. Just sit tight and I’ll get us something to drink.” Randall commanded. He rounded the bar and brought back two beer bottles.</p><p>“Randall,” Hamish started, “I really do have so much more work to do tonight. I have the students’ mid-terms to grade….”</p><p>“Shh,” Randall whispered, handing him a beer. “You just let Dr. Carpio take care of all that ails you.” Hamish smiled and took a swig of his bottle. Randall joined him on the couch and began to massage the young man again<br/>
.<br/>
He really started to knead Hamish’s shoulder. The boy elicited several low groans of relief. His eyes were closed.</p><p>“You’re so tense,” Randall whispered into his ear.</p><p>Hamish at once shot up from the couch.</p><p>“Randall, I don’t think….” He started. Randall then shot up and kissed him full on the lips. Hamish looked completely startled.</p><p>“What’s to think about, Hamish?” Randall asked a bit harshly. He was feeling a little tired from the lack of sleep at his dorm. </p><p>“Look, the kiss we had was not what you think,” Hamish countered.</p><p>“What about it was not what I think?” Randall demanded. “That we both liked what we did, even though you are denying it now? You don’t have to be Hamlock Holmes to figure out what’s on your mind.” Randall’s eyes shifted to the boy’s trousers visibly tenting. </p><p>“Hamlock, really?” Hamish chuckled. He was blushing but suddenly seemed to sober up.</p><p>“Randall, we really cannot keep doing this. We are Knights and have our duty to The Cause.” He said, looking down at the ground. </p><p>“We can still be dedicated to ‘The Cause’ and enjoy what we are feeling. Be open, man. This is the twenty-first century for God’s sake. Two guys can feel free to explore and make themselves feel good…. Release a little tension….”</p><p>“I have to stay focused,” Hamish said. “I can’t allow some hedonistic pursuit to get in the way of our obligation to keep the world safe from the Order.”<br/>
“Even superheroes have lives. What about Storm and Aquaman? Talk about an Elemental Power Couple.”</p><p>“Uhg. Please don’t mix DC and Marvel canon.” He said, shaking his head.  “But you’re distracting me from the point I was making. I cannot go through with this….” He raised his hand to his face.</p><p>“Why the hell not? We both feel something. You know I know you do.”</p><p>“I can’t…” Hamish stammered.</p><p>“Can’t or won’t?”</p><p>“I can’t ever forget what happened to Cassie.” He finally said. He raised the other hand to his head, covering his face completely. “I can still see her that day.” His voice was sounding stretched and his hands trembled. He let out small wail. Randall immediately grabbed him in an embrace. Hamish finally heaved and unbridled his tears on Randall’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For how long they remained in that embrace, Randall really did not have a clear notion. All he knew was that Hamish had finally stopped shaking and his shoulder was wet from the tears. Randall had suspected that Cassie had been part of Hamish’s seeming reluctance to open up about his feelings, yet he had never suspected that he was still very much emotionally blocked by what had happened. After all, it had been a few years, well before Randall was turned into a werewolf, that Cassie had passed away. Hamish’s silence over all this time about what had truly transpired made it even more of a mystery. Randall did not know that Hamish witnessed Cassie’s death. All of Hamish’s behavior suddenly made more sense to Randall. </p><p>He was not sure he would even be able to have as much stamina as the young man now clinging to his shoulder, if he personally had experienced the death of someone he loved. It was truly miraculous that this man before him had not only continued with his graduate studies, but became a TA, all the while successfully leading the Knights of Saint Christopher. He was truly awesome and super-heroic in this undergrad’s eyes. <br/>Suddenly, Hamish lifted his head up. His face was beat red and wet from the tears. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. <br/>“I’m sorry.” He said through closed eyes. He pulled away from Randall and straightened up.</p><p>“No need to say that, man.” Randall replied. “You know I am here for you always.” Hamish looked surprised.</p><p>“No, I am really sorry,” He said, “I have been a real dick to you lately.”</p><p>“Well, really more of a prick tease,” Randall teased. Hamish smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, that too.” Hamish admitted.</p><p>“Can we start over?” Hamish asked. He grabbed both of Randall’s shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes.</p><p>“Definitely,” Randall answered. He leaned in and closed his eyes. There was nothing but air to meet him. He opened his eyes and saw Hamish frown at him.</p><p>“It’s ok. I get the picture,” Randall said, “I like you like that but you’re just not into me like that.” He folded his arms.</p><p>“I never said that.” Hamish countered. “It’s just….” He trailed off.</p><p>“What?” Randall exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s just that after Cassie’s death, I vowed never to get involved with another member of the Knights. I can never allow my feelings to get in the way of performing my duty again.” He finished. </p><p>“I know: With great power, comes great responsibility, or so says Batman.” Randall said. “Well, that may be true in comic books but that’s not how real life works.”</p><p>“Dude, please, that is from Spiderman, not Batman.” Hamish corrected.</p><p>“Anyway, you get my point?” Randall asked.</p><p>“You’re not understanding my point,” Hamish replied. “We have to stay focused on the greater issues at hand. I can’t let my feelings get in the way.”<br/>“I don’t let my feelings get in the way,” Randall answered. “I fight for the Cause and for all the people I love. I can’t say it enough that you can’t fight your feelings.” Hamish was still holding on to the boy’s shoulders. Randall looked up at him and moved in closer. He could feel the other man’s warmth. There was a feeling of electricity between them.</p><p>“And I say you can fight them,” Hamish said. “But what is the point?” He smiled and bent down to kiss Randall softly. His kiss lingered and his lips parted and the pressure became more insistent. Randall returned the kiss in like measure, letting his tongue begin to explore the other man’s. He left his mouth and started to kiss Hamish’s neck, finding a particularly sensitive area under the man’s ear. Hamish let out a moan. “What exactly is the point in fighting it.” Hamish said.</p><p>Randall then took Hamish by the hand and led him to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>